Shut Up And Kiss Me
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Elena was sitting at the bar, drinking.  It wasn't like her.  Damon came to her, wondering what was going on. "I don't need you, Damon!" "Oh, I think you do"… "I know you want me," he said as he touched her thigh…


**The Vampire Diaries : "Shut Up And Kiss Me"**

**SUMMARY**

Elena was sitting at the bar, drinking. It wasn't like her. Damon came to her, wondering what was going on. "I don't need you, Damon!" "Oh, I think you do"… "I know you want me," he said as he touched her thigh…

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link).

**Date :** February 2012

As always I own nothing…

* * *

><p>Damon was playing pool when suddenly something caught his eyes.<p>

"Oh no, that can't be!" he said out loud.

He could see Elena sitting at the bar, drinking. It wasn't like her at all. She never drank. Not alcohol anyway. She was a good little girl.

She wasn't 21 yet so how was she drinking alcohol in a public place. How come someone served her?

So many questions in Damon's head. He had to find out what was going on.

He walked over there and sat next to her.

"Oh no," she sighed.

"Happy to see you, too," Damon said with his usual charming smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What am I doing here? The question would be what are YOU doing here?"

"Not much," she replied.

"You're drinking."

"So?" she asked.

"Don't tell me it's soda. I can smell it on your breath," he said.

He grabbed the drink from her hand and took a sip.

"Vodka, nice, I like that," he teased.

"Give it back to me," she yelled.

"Calm down, Elena," he said.

But she wouldn't listen to him. She was obviously upset and also a little bit drunk. Just a little bit because she wasn't used to drinking.

"You're wasted," he said.

"I am not," she said back.

She wasn't looking at him. Maybe she was ashamed.

"Give me my glass back," she ordered.

"Not a chance. You're gonna tell me what's wrong," he said.

"Fine, you won't give it back to me, I'm outta here," she said as she grabbed her purse and left.

But of course he followed her outside.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" she yelled. "I don't want you here!"

"You need me," he said.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't," she said and was getting really upset.

"Yes you do, and I can play that little game all night," he teased.

She tried to hit him with her tiny fists.

"Wow, we're getting physical now, I like that," he said with a smile.

"But if you gonna have your hands all over me I have the right to do the same," he teased.

"Get lost, Damon!"

This was serious. He might be playing but she clearly wasn't. Something was upsetting her big time. He had never seen her like that before. He had never seen her drink or behave this way.

"I'm not going until you tell me what's wrong," he said.

She knew he was right. He wouldn't go away unless he knew.

"Fine. I saw Stefan kiss another girl," she finally said.

"Oh, that's it?"

"You're an ass," she retorted.

"Look, I thought you and Stefan were over. I thought he made it clear he didn't want to hang around anymore," he said, looking into Elena's eyes.

"Even I barely see him. Since he's gone bad and all he's a different person," Damon explained.

"Still, it hurts," she said.

"And you think drinking is the solution?"

"Now don't go all Dr Phil on me," she said.

"You drink all the time," she added and gave him that unpleasant look.

"Oh, so you decided to copy me, I'm flattered," he laughed.

"Just shut up and go away, I wanna be alone," she said.

"Not a chance," he said.

"What the heck do I have to do to get rid of you?"

"Nothing, I'm invincible, you didn't know by now?" he said.

She shrugged. She was sad and lonely and didn't want to have him on her tail.

"We kissed the other night and it was nice," he said. "Even you liked it!"

"Oh please, it didn't mean anything!"

"Maybe to you but it did to me. It meant a lot," he said.

"It's your problem," she said.

She sighed and started to walk away but he grabbed her arm and made her face him.

"I've loved you since the first time I laid my eyes on you," he said.

"And I know you love me, too, Elena."

"Now don't be ridiculous," she said.

He grabbed her by the waist and looked her right in the eye. He had such beautiful eyes. She had always found it hard to resist.

"Now tell me you don't feel anything," he said.

He could feel her heart beat faster. She didn't say a thing. Not right away anyway.

"You're wrong, I don't love you," she lied.

She knew she had feelings for him but she didn't want to admit it and give into them.

For a moment, she seemed lost in thoughts. It was his chance. He kissed her out of nowhere. She pushed him away as soon as she felt his lips against her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as if it wasn't obvious.

"Um, kissing you," he said.

"I don't love you," she said once again.

"You're lying but it's alright. I can feel your heart beat faster. I can feel your pulse. And I can feel your lust," he said.

She was feeling uncomfortable. He was right. She did enjoy his touch.

"I haven't been drinking enough," she said.

"You can deny it, it's alright, I know I'm right anyway," he said.

Then her face changed. He noticed.

"What? You're not gonna puke on me, are you?"

"Get lost," she said again.

"You don't really want me to go, I know it," he said.

"Great, you're inside my head now?"

She shut her eyes for a second. She was getting tired. It was late and the alcohol wasn't helping. He touched her face and kissed her lips again. She opened up her eyes and didn't fight this time.

He smiled and looked deep into her eyes.

"Why can't you just allow me to take care of you," he said.

It was so sweet. So nice. Especially coming from Damon. But he loved her so much and wanted to protect her, be with her, kiss her, touch her skin.

"I'll take you home," he said.

She wasn't drunk, just a little bit tipsy. No way was he going to let her go home alone.

They walked as that bar wasn't far from his place. Because he wasn't bringing her home but to his place, where he could keep an eye on her.

"Hey, it's not my house," she complained as they walked inside.

"Indeed. It's my place."

"I can see that but why?

"Closer," he simply said.

He carried her to the bed and tried to help her out of her clothes but she quickly interrupted him after he took off her shoes.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Helping you get to bed," he said.

"I mean why are you taking my clothes off?"

"Because you're hot," he teased.

"Very funny! Get your hands off me," she said before he could get her naked.

So far he had just taken her jacket off, and shoes, and it was enough for her. He wanted to undress her, obviously.

But… The truth was, she liked feeling his touch. She liked feeling his hands on her body.

She sat on the bed and he sat next to her. She gave him that look. He brought his face closer and waited for her to hit him or something. But she didn't. He kissed her. To his surprise she put her hands around his neck and kissed him back.

_Well, that's new_, he thought.

Maybe it was to get back at Stefan but he didn't care. He wasn't here to witness this anyway. It was just between him and her.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

He kept kissing her, still expecting her to push him away but she didn't.

The kiss was becoming more passionate. He was touching her face and one hand was getting to her shirt. Still nothing, she wasn't pushing him away. She wouldn't break the kiss.

He bared her shoulder and kissed it, then her neck. She still had her eyes shut. She was feeling good and warm. Was it the booze or something else?

He kept kissing her bare skin as he unbuttoned her shirt with one hand and placed the other one on her thigh. He could feel her pulse racing. He kissed her and reached for her bra with one hand and started to unbutton her pants with the other one.

She was shy but she did enjoy his touch and didn't want him to stop.

"I knew you loved me too," he said. "And I can feel you want me."

"Shut up and kiss me," she said.

**- THE END -**

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU FOR READING :)<strong>


End file.
